


(Not Quite) Like Virginia and Vita

by FormidablePassion



Series: Don't Ask [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mention of Hunting, Mention of blood, Original Female Wolf (OFW) POV, Rowena and Charlie's Roadtrip, True Mates, animal transmogrification, magic use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: After Rowena shows back up at the cabin with a friend Zara starts scenting something she can't let go of.





	(Not Quite) Like Virginia and Vita

**Author's Note:**

> This was not beta read or edited. Probably slips in and out of tenses.

Zara’s ears perked up at the crunching of gravel. Her jaw cracked as she yawned and stretched out before standing. She felt the presence of her pack behind her as she made her way around the cabin. Through the thick brush she watched as a young woman with bright red hair step out, her hair was similar but not exact to the one that owned the cabin. Zara watched suspiciously as she set something on the top of the car and stretched.

Beyond her another person stepped out, the fiery hair a familiar sight. The owner. The witch called Rowena. The other must be a friend.

It had been a long time since the witch called Rowena made an appearance. Zara had an easy alliance with her, the witch spelled several bowls to fill with food when Zara would touch them with her nose covered in spring water and the dirt from the ancient oak in the forest, in return Zara watched over the cabin and made sure it was free of intruders of all kinds.

Zara’s head fell back to her paws, her eyes followed the trail of the two women as they chatted the whole way into the cabin. Zara inhaled to take in the scents of her pack, something she reflexively did to make sure that they are all safe, when her nose twitched at the clean smell of a stream. Zara settled down on her paws into a nap thinking nothing of it.

Zara was unsure how long she napped, her dreams were filled with soundless wisps dancing in a circular forest trapped from leaving yet having no desire to be free. The wisps beckoned to Zara to join them before waking Zara was sure that she saw the image of a wide, colorful tail swishing around in the wind in a fluid way that the forest itself didn’t have the capability of offering.

Zara felt odd when she woke. She shrugged it off as a lingering effect of her dream and decided to take the new cubs out for a hunting lesson. Just because their pack had an unlimited supply of food did not mean Zara allowed her pack to grow lazy. They needed the skills to hunt as well as to protect.  Zara wandered off to find the young in her pack and lead them in a hunting lesson.

* * *

 

When Zara came back from hunting cleaning her muzzle of the blood from the rabbits that she helped the young take down. She checked on the rest of her pack and then slowly circled the cabin. Zara stopped at the side of the cabin and looked into the window. There was the bowl the other red head was carrying, it sat on a low shelf, behind it the light from the candles flickering, the water distorting them. Suddenly the water moved and a long tail moved and a fish swam around the bowl before settling down near the bottom.

Zara tilted her head and watched closer, edging her way to the window. Paw on the sill she stuck her nose toward the opening near the bottom and sniffed. Zara sneezed when the overwhelming smell of human mating filled her nostrils. When the noise of moaning and giggling floated to her ears Zara backed away from the window and went to seek out the fresh spring to lay in. When Zara finally made her way to the spring she toed into the water and laid trying to forget the smell.

After the smell of the human mating was cleansed from her nostrils Zara was still overwhelmed by the smell of the spring and something flowery. Zara felt warmer than normal and basked in the flow of the water over her fur and skin.

It was two days later, Zara’s irritability had grown slowly, when she realized what happened. It was nearly impossible. But when Rowena and the other red head, Charlie, sat outside on the porch. Zara noticed the bowl on the table near them with the fish swimming happily in the indirect sunlight. Zara had approached the steps and heard Charlie gasp.

“It’s alright, dear. That’s Zara. She won’t harm you. She is the keeper of the forest and of my cabin.” Zara heard Rowena explain.

“Does she normally come this close?” Charlie inquired. Zara stepped closer to the bowl and watched the fish intently.

“Not unless there is something important.” Rowena trailed off. Zara felt her eyes following her.

“Can I?” Zara shifted her eyes from the bowl to the other red head. Rowena perched on Charlie’s lap pulled her hand back. It was then Zara realized she was baring her teeth.

“I wouldn’t touch her. Not yet.” Rowena told her.

Zara lowered her head in apology before turning back to the fish in the bowl.

“Wolves don’t eat betta fish do they?” Charlie asked.

“Not in my experience.”

The porch went silent and Zara sniffed the bowl of water and whined. The smell that had been plaguing her for days was coming from the tiny fish in the bowl. The fish swam around completely unawares. When Zara put her nose to the water the tiny thing popped up and nibbled on her nose. Zara let out another whine.

“What. Is. Happening?” Charlie’s voice was a whisper but barely registered over the blood pounding in Zara’s ears.

“I’ve no clue, love.”

She laid her head softly on the table next to the bowl and watched her mate swim happily in the small confines of the bowl, sniffing occasionally when the burn became too much. Zara licked the bowl a few times and whined again.

“What is it, Zara?” Rowena moved from her lovers lap and crouched down next to her. Zara was careful not to bare her teeth or growl.

Zara felt Rowena’s eyes on her and her mate. After intense studying Rowena stood, “Tch. Poor girl.”

“What’s happening?” Charlie stood and followed Rowena into the cabin. Thankfully they left Zara’s mate, she had an easy understanding with Rowena and she didn’t want that ruined by having to growl or bite one of them if they tried to take the fish away.

It could have been moments or it could have been days. Zara felt the the pack’s eyes on her, as their alpha they would understand even if they couldn’t understand how. Zara wasn’t even sure what was happening. Not really.

Eventually the two women returned. Charlie returned to her seat and Rowena approached Zara once more. Her hand was warm as it softly ran through the fur on her head. Zara leaned into the touch without taking her eyes off the fish.

“Charlie, tell Zara her name.”

“Carrie Fisher.”

Carrie Fisher. Her mate's name was Carrie Fisher.

“I’ve figured it out. I’ve a spell, just requires a wee bit of your blood. Do you consent?”

Zara looked up into the witches eyes. She knew that there was no harm to come to her. She nodded.

“Just a bit of pinch.” Zara barely felt it. She watched Carrie the whole time. When the witch brought back a large bowl with several ingredients in it and started to chant something in a language she didn’t know she turned. The witch lit a match and dropped it in the bowl.

There was a plume of purple smoke filled with sparks, when only a deep crimson ash remained Rowena handed the bowl to Charlie.

“I won’t hurt her, Zara. I promise.”

Charlie leaned over and dumped the ash into the water while speaking in the same tongue as Rowena. Zara whined but held herself back, trusting in the witch and her lover.

After handing the metal bowl to Rowena Charlie picked up Carrie and hugged her close continuing her spell. The water in the bowl changed colors and turned to smoke. Charlie smiled wide.

“I’ll miss you Carrie Fisher.” Charlie whispered before pouring the rainbow smoke out onto the wooden porch.

Zara held back from leaping at the smoke and instead pressed her body against Rowena’s side as the smoke grew and took form. Standing there in front of Zara was a wolf slightly smaller, fur the beautiful colors her scales were, looking right at Zara with her head tilted.

Carrie took a curious sniff and a step before stumbling on her legs like a newborn deer. Zara was quickly there, head pressed under her to help support her. Charlie bent down and cautiously pet both of them before she smiled.

“You take good care of her, okay Zara? I’ll be back one day to visit.” Carlie looked up at Rowena with a soft smile.

“Go on now. You got your mate, introduce her to the pack, show her what’s what.” Rowena pet them both with a scratch behind Zara’s ear and Zara licked at her hand.

Zara allowed Carrie to sniff at her curiously before leading her off the porch and down into the forest to begin their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SPN Coldest Hits April Prompt: Beta’s Truemate! More specifically, “Woe be to the truemate of a beta, for their mate will not know their scent.”


End file.
